User talk:Bracken-/Archive 2
Archive your talk page is clean!!Now you can put something like " welcome to my user page!"...[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 00:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bracken!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Its okay!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I know! Laugh all you want! (I know its weird) --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) One thing, Winterflame isn't my mate!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 23:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No, Winterflame is my dad in cat RP! He's not dead! Put Emberfoot on? How am I going to put it on though?--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 00:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Role playing Forum Hi if you would like do give your opinion go to Forum:Recent Role Playing on the Wiki Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart Sorry, I've been away. I quite like those stripes as they're not completely solid. If you added some more on the rest of the body and made sure they were different sizes etc then they could look quite good :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) StormClan Sure i would love to join StormClan.--Dawnpelt77 01:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sure i can join stormclan.i will join as tiger.He is a large orange tom, who is descibed as the color of autumn leaves, with amber eyes and big white paws. can he be leader? if not just a warrior.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 12:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Braken-! Long time no see! I've been busy with studying and all that, I'm going to 8th grade math when I am in 7th... how are you? Check out my profile- new cats! :D Eveningpaw 21:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bracken, well, just wanted to say hi!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Could you make me a charart cat? I need one and I don't have enough time to make one right now, I need to go soon. Thanks! Male/Female? Male Colour? Dark gray tabby tom, long fur Marks? Scar above nose Birthmarks? None Eye colour? Blue --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I see you got your page fixed, good! Thanks, about the Charart, and yeah, I did use Pixlr, I don't know any other sites to use and I don't want to use something I have to download. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I need 2 or maybe even more, and I like seeing how people make a cat with the same description!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I have to go now, I have to read with my little sister! C you later! And thanks for making me the Charart cat! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Can you make me a char.art if you have time? She-cat Gray with black flecks No scars or birthmarks Amber Eyes Thanks! --Hollyleaf97 21:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Longhaired, oops, forgot something rank: deputy --Hollyleaf97 22:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Btw: Thanks! Again... oh lol!!yeah i don't hve that much to do!!i just cahnged the nose from honeyfern(kit)[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It's perfect, thanks! Stormclan Sure! Lillyshadow: Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black flecks. Lightingstorm: Gray tom with blue eyes --Hollyleaf97 22:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I love the Charart cat you made! It looks awesome! And your stripes are cool! No changes needed!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i love your three birchfalls, especially the tabby markings!!i like the first one better.the shadin is like perfect but just blend more the tabby markings(only the outside of the tabby markings)do you know what tool you could use for that?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ??? What di you use to make the charart? I'm just curious.... --Hollyleaf97 22:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) umm i use the smudge tool.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I have a question, just wondering, are you a boy or a girl? (I am a girl) --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Thought so.......... I thought you were a girl, at first I thought you were a boy (sorry!) because your cat is a tom!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, Woodchip is actually a really good name! Woodkit, Woodpaw, Woodchip... kewl. Also, I'm so glad you're a girl! It'd be sooooo embarrassing if I was talking about this stuff with a boy XD .-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Learningsong LOLz. I luffles it!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 22:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, got to go now, bye!--[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 23:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I know, I like to see different ppl's styles! Hee hee.....:)--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 23:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... could you delete it? I agree... VERY embarrassing... and I'll delete everything you said, too. Deal? -- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I'd love to join StormClan, but I'm sorry, I can't, role-playing is banned from the Wiki. They're thinking about making it over e-mail instead.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 23:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, I don't get it either. -- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 23:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I have a question about Charart cats, how do you make it so that the background is transparent? I know that if I don't do anything, the background will be black, and the only transparentish color I can make it is white, so do u know how to make it transparent? Also, you know the Charart cat you made for me? Could you put a scar across his nose? Sorry If I am asking too much! --[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 23:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Stuff I saw what you said on Peacesong's talk page and I am letting you know that I am a gal. Just letting you know. And I always thought you were a boy! (no offense) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] Okay, thanks!--[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 14:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Bracken-! The name thing... It kinda offended me in a weird way... Oh well! Oh, I use this stupid mouse on pixlr, and the mouse keeps on getting stuck. Ugh. So, sure, I'd like to join! As.... Eveningpaw.... A silver tabby with a long stripe on her left cheek ( I have a scar there, it can be a scar or a stripe) and pale brownish-hazel-amber eyes, and white patches. :D nice to see you again... Care to join beachclan101.piczo.com? I am playing in my first ever rpg- this site ( not mine) is pretty good. I got my real life friend (brghtsparrow) to join it. Eveningpaw 19:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bracken, well, just wanted to say hi!--[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) hmmm I feel replaced... Well, I guess it's my own fault. Eveningpaw 21:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Now I'm feeling better... so, I was bored, and I owe you (For drawing me that charcat :D.), so I drew this.... And I love your Birchfall! Try coloring the solid body first, then the stripes, I notice the white spots... :D. Oh! right! Siggy! Paleblaze 22:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Kinda honored.... but still... Wow, I saw that you used the same greeting I gave you to Goldencloud... coolio! :D. I'm annoying you, aren't I? Dorsi 22:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU BTW: thanks again for my char.art. Just to tell you, and to return sed favor, visit lillyshadow.webs.com, you'll see what i mean. --Hollyleaf97 19:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Birchfall No, Bracken. Your image won't be declined because of that. People will comment, soon enough. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 20:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Cool! (As said on the heading :3) I like the video! Is it from your favorite Youtube dude? The charcat that's on the bottom of your page? You're welcome! I was feeling alittle "Givvy", so I also made Peacesong one! I thought of grafics. I am going to do you a new one of yourself with grafics of brackens and other stuff.... so, yeah! :D. Eveningpaw 21:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. Any good fonts (for siggies) that you know of? OK Oh. I think that girls are, because... MY THEORY: Girls love cute stuff and anime, and boys just like to play, not draw, but the best ones are usually boys. Like the dude who drew Dragon Ball, ETC. I hate anime, though, but I like cute stuff! (Like my kitten) Eveningpaw 21:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) 'Kay 'Kay, thanks for the tip! Eveningpaw 21:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ? Me too for what? I already forgot what I wrote. D'oh! Eveningpaw 22:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) And I'm too lazy to just check. :D. Re: poem I'm not quite sure, actually. Is 'Daddy it hurts' one of those chain e-mails? Sparrowsong 22:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I did get it, but the subject was something different (don't remember what). Also, in the version I got the abused child's name was Chris instead of Misty. Sparrowsong 22:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It is pretty sad. Sparrowsong 22:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I just watched the video. It's funny! Sparrowsong 22:11, 13 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I like your avatar. Do you like mine? It's Hotaru from Sailor Moon. Sparrowsong 22:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I think I watched Inuyasha once when I was about six. I don't remember much about it. But yeah, she does look like Kikyo. Sparrowsong 22:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Really? It did? Well, this sound thing was closed anyway... but I won't care. I just hate SAYING the words, though I think them all the time when I hate them. I don't like thinking swears. I don't do it when I get hurt, just because I THINK TOO MUCH! : (. Eveningpaw 22:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Great... Good, I don't like people when they do that, though all of my best friends swear... a lot... except for one, Beachpaw. Flakepaw didn't swear, either. She's too much of a sissy. Not that I'm a sissy! I am just mannered. But not "modern".... or something like that. Oops Forgot to sign. Eveningpaw 22:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ? Join what? Thanks for the compliment on the ninja. I was feeding my kitten a minute ago... 5 mins... oh well... Eveningpaw 22:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Beachclan Ya just play! Oh, I got the new updated version of your custom made Eveningpaw product... I hope you like it! The eyes are kinda weird, so you can change that and anything else to match your... style? anytime! I am doing one for Honeyfur. Eveningpaw 16:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Beachclan Well, all you need to do is post some sentences or actions everyday, then check the next day, and if a reply is there, then just type in something, leave the computer, then repeat. It's long, but hey, see the Small Forest on my brother (Billowpaw) 's and his mentor's (Brightsparrow, I got my Warriors crazy fan friend in real life to join). You can create up to 3 or so characters. Have fun! :D. Eveningpaw 21:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sandstar Only the leader, and the creator of the site, Sandstar, will do that, but sometimes she's just too lazy to. But she accepted you, so you're fine. She'll do it in a day or so. Eveningpaw 21:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Aspenpaw I dono; but he's someone out there. I guess he's Flakepaw, too, because they're siblings. ... Aspenpaw is a guy from somewhere that I do not know of. I don't know who he is in real life. Eveningpaw 21:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Really? I didn't notice, but I guess he does, though I didn't even talk to him much. He was on yesterday. Eveningpaw 21:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Billowpaw We're waiting in the beach!!! Eveningpaw 21:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Billowpaw My brother knows you from Wikia. Eveningpaw 21:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ... Who, Aspenpaw or my brother? 'cause he's 10, and Aspenpaw... I think that he's a teen, because if you liked Warriors when you are 39, then, THERAPY... Eveningpaw 21:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Coollio you're a tween? Coolio. My brother Do you like my brother? In Beachclan? He's just crazy, right now he's in China for a vaca, and he's ACTUALLY DOING IT THERE! :D/ Eveningpaw 21:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Warriors den Na. Only Billowpaw does reckless things like that. I'll be in the apprentices'. Oh, he's 10, and I'm 12. Eveningpaw 21:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey, Bracken. Just letting you know, but the roleplaying has to stop. (Roleplaying is getting other users to join your clans) Sorry, GB's command. You can continue roleplaying at my site, www.catsfromtheforest.wetpaint.com We need more people to join. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 22:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Drawing Nah, I just have natural talent. :) you should see the pictures I draw on paper! My computer art ain't that good. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]]''Go Aggies!'' 19:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thanks!nice to meet you too![[User:Hiddensun| '''Hiddensun ]] 21:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) hi Hi! Eveningpaw 21:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thanks!! =D thanks!!and i bet birchfall will be approved in no time!!!he's really good![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! They look really nice! SO PRETTY! Did you do them on paper? Eveningpaw 22:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) cool!i am doing honeypaw, spottedleaf, and sasha![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) sorry but i can't join rp sites.i am really sorry.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Right! Yeah! He looks tough. But my eyes are amber..... Billowpaw's just plain evil. Adorably evil. Evilly adorable. Let's just stick with the first one. I LOVE the one when you woke Sleetfoot up, and that Billowpaw was on the floor! :D Eveningpaw 22:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) no sorry i just can't.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 22:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Video I wanted to ask how to upload a video from youtube. can you join my clans? --Stonestar 22:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Thanx1 Can you join my clans? --Stonestar 22:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Everyone else Well, my good friend Brightsparrow trains and enters once or twice a day, but the others, well, they are like, once every 3 or so days. It's long.... Hareclan and Warriors of Dawn are also good ones, but they're not as... friendly. I think that you should draw.... me fainting, or you massacaring 3 mice at once! :D I mean... :( mice. Eveningpaw 22:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll put it on my page right away! Thank you! Eveningpaw 23:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well It's an Eveningpaw product.... so, sorry. I was feeding my kitten again. She's hungry, man ! Eveningpaw 23:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 'kay OK, but when I have sudden disappearances, it's my cat. I might not be back on for several half an hours. :D Eveningpaw 23:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC)